In the embedded product domain, the embedded software applications provided with microcontrollers are often not production quality. That is, the software provided with the microcontroller is often insufficient for the specific needs of the product into which that microcontroller is to be embedded. As a result, the product vendor who purchased the microcontroller may need to modify the microcontroller's embedded software application before the embedded software application can be adequately used in the vendor's product. Such a product vendor may face numerous challenges, including a lack of familiarity with the underlying code (including variable names, function calls, dependencies, and so forth) used to code the embedded software application. Moreover, any resulting modifications must still effectively and carefully use the relatively-limited amount of memory available to a microcontroller and an embedded software application (particularly as compared to the much-greater amount of memory that is typically available to microprocessors as used in devices such as general purpose computers). Therefore, embedded software applications must use the memory judiciously and efficiently. Moreover, any customizations or modifications must also comply with various other constraints that are specific to a given microcontroller model. Accordingly, there exists a need to provide product vendors with an interface and the related functionally that enables the product vendor to modify the microcontroller's embedded software application(s) with sufficient detail to meet the product's needs, but without having to deal with the memory issues and other constraints associated with typical object oriented programming languages or the complexities of using various software stacks within an embedded software application.